1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures comprising a semiconductor substrate formed locally on a semiconductor wafer with an interposed insulating layer and, more specifically, to a method for manufacturing such a structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, semiconductor components are formed either in a solid semiconductor wafer, or in a semiconductor layer formed on an insulating layer, these latter substrates being generally called SOI substrates (for “Silicon On Insulator”).
Substrates formed on a semiconductor support with an interposed insulating layer have the advantage of enabling for the components formed in and on these substrates to be insulated from the support, which avoids biasing said support and avoids interference between the components via the support. A disadvantage of known methods for manufacturing such substrates is that these substrates are formed on an entire surface of the support.